winter never felt this cold
by stellaruuuin
Summary: －SHINee. Jinki pulang untuk menulis satu klausa.


Jinki pulang untuk menulis－meski jantungnya teriris.

 _"Aku pulang, hanya sebentar," Ia mendelik pada kekosongan di rumah sakit, "aku janji, hanya sebentar."_

Pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan meja kerja, tubuhnya yang sedikit ringkih sudah mati rasa dengan beku－terlalu banyak hal yang jatuh di pikulan bahunya sampai tidak ada lagi yang terasa sakit.

Semuanya terasa sangat ringan－padahal rasanya terlalu banyak kabut masalah di pikirannya.

Jinki menertawakan perihal ketololan dan betapa menyedihkan dirinya.

Demi Tuhan－ia menghancurkan segalanya. Hidupnya, reputasinya, kelompoknya, anggotanya－

－ _semuanya_.

Jinki enggan untuk berdiri, ia masih duduk di sana. Di depan seongok kertas putih yang lunglai dan pena bertinta hitam muram yang menjadi teman bersenandika di dalam batin.

"Kalau Jonghyun di sini," Jinki menggigit bibir bawahnya, ruangan ini tidak pernah terasa sangat sunyi, "maka ia akan menulis lirik lagu dan spontan menemukan nada yang indah untuk mereka."

Jinki meringis dalam ucapannya.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanyanya pada langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna coklat pudar.

"Sudah berapa lama kau merasakan hal ini?" ( _Jonghyun, bawa aku denganmu._ )

Terlalu lama. Sudah terlalu lampau sampai Jinki bergidik ngeri. Jonghyun sudah memberi tanda, pemuda dengan senyum sehangat mentari pagi itu sudah memberi tanda.

Jinki yang terlaku naif dan bodoh saja yang tidak bisa mengerti.

Seharusnya ia bisa membaca－kalau perlu ia berlatih menjadi orang cenayang. Tatapannya jatuh ke meja lagi.

Apa perlu Jinki mengetuk pintu apartemen Jonghyun dengan gesa, terengah, membawa makanan dan tersenyum.

 _Apa aku boleh masuk? Ini sudah musim dingin, aku dan Jonghyun bisa berbincang dan menyesap teh kamomil bersama!_

－tapi, itu sudah terlambat. Jinki menyadari keidiotannya lagi.

Pemuda itu melihat ke arah kedua tangan di pangkuannya－yang pucat, yang tremor. Air mukanya masih menerawang, Jinki mengerjapkan kedua manik hitamnya tanpa arti.

Rasanya benar-benar berat tangannya untuk mengambil pena itu, namun sangat-sangat ringan tubuhnya untuk tetap berada di dunia ini.

Jinki merasa konyol, tapi ia tidak bisa tertawa.

 _Harusnya ia tertawa bersama Jonghyun, atau apakah kini pemuda itu sedang menertawakannya dari atas?_

 _Jinki tidak tahu, tapi ia ingin tahu._

Ia ingin mencari tahu. Ia menatap kertas putih itu－yang hanya terbaring di atas meja.

Jinki memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Ia sadar, ia sudah gagal. Ia menyerah, ia sudah kalah. Ia memohon, ia ingin ditolong. Jinki merasa nyawanya direngut, namun dengan _sangat_ pelan, terlalu lambat sampai terlalu sakit dan merobek jiwanya.

Semua hal sudah tidak ada gunanya－lalu Jinki tersenyum meski samar dan masam. Daripada senyum, sunggingan di bibir merah muda memudarnya lebih terlihat seperti definisi bahwa ia sudah terlalu－lelah.

Sangat lelah sampai ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Sangat lelah sampai yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah pemuda itu－dia yang tidak bisa ia selamatkan.

Dia yang kini tertidur lelap di antara salju yang seakan memakan dan merampas apapun yang Jinki miliki.

Jonghyun terlelap seakan ia meninggalkan Jinki dengan hangat di bawah matahari ladang berumput, padahal Jinki sudah hancur dikoyak warna monokrom angkasa musim dingin.

Bahu pemuda itu bergetar lagi, tapi air mata Jinki sudah habis untuk hari ini.Musim dingin tidak pernah terasa sedingin ini, Jinki bisa merasakan jemarinya yang beku－buku-bukunya memutih, namun ia terlalu tidak peduli untuk memilih peduli.

"Kalau dirimu muncul sekali lagi, semua akan terasa hangat." Jinki mengucapkan sederet kalimat bodoh lagi.

"Jonghyun," Ia terisak, tapi tidak ada air mata yang keluar. Tubuh Jinki lelah menangis, tapi ia tidak, "tolong. Tolong aku."

"Tolong tarik aku bersamamu. Karena kalau aku－aku sudah tidak mungkin untuk meraihmu."

Pemuda itu mengambil penanya dengan gerak getir, kemudian ia tertawa satir－untuk pertama kalinya－dan meringis ketika di balik jendela terdengar gaungan petir.

 _Jinki pernah hancur, tapi tidak pernah sehancur ini._

Ia pulang untuk menulis, maka ia akan menulis. Kepala pena hitam itu mulai menari di atas kertas tanpa noda.

"Jonghyun sudah bekerja keras－" Jinki membunyikan apa yang ia tulis di sana, suaranya bergetar, begitupula tubuhnya.

Untuk sesaat ia menahan napas. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, pelan-pelan ia terkekeh geli. Jinki memiringkan kepalanya, mengangkat pena hitam itu tinggi-tinggi.

"－tapi _aku_ belum."

(Bila Minho tidak memaksa masuk ke dalam ruangan Jinki, pemuda itu akan menghancurkan nadinya dengan ujung pena tajam itu.)

(Jinki hanya tertawa, dengan nestapa.)

 **end.**


End file.
